


A Secret Between You And I

by missingsomefeathers05



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingsomefeathers05/pseuds/missingsomefeathers05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so quickly that I couldn't really keep up. I had tried so long just to get his attention, and now that I've finally got it, it's almost as if it's been this way my entire life.<br/>My best friend is a famous rock star, but I can't tell anyone about it. I promised him I wouldn't, and I keep my promises. Of course I want to tell people, but then no one would leave me or Michael alone. And by Michael, I mean Michael Clifford; the guitarist from 5 Seconds of Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Between You And I

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly thought of this idea the other day, and decided to start writing it! I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I do not own 5 Seconds of Summer, any of the boys, or anything affiliated with them. (Sadly).  
> This isn't related to Jo in my other story, called "When The Earth Shook." I just now realized after I posted this, that I used the same name. Whoopsie!! Sorry about that guys. They're two different people, and have different lives.   
> If the name thing bothers or confuses anyone, I can easily change her name. (: 
> 
> Enjoy!! :3

Sitting in class, I scroll through Tumblr trying to stay awake. Everyone else who is finished with the quiz is doing something similar.  
_I wonder how many people are actually on Tumblr right this minute..._  
“Josephine! Was that your phone that just went off? I know I said you can use your phone once you were finished, but the stipulation was to have it on silent,” my professor said.  
“No sir, mine is on vibrate,” I say, as it goes off again.  
My ringtone is the Mockingjay whistle, but what went off was the bird chirping sound.  
“Melissa! It's very inconsiderate of you to let a classmate take blame for your mistake, as well as disobey the rules and distract those who are still taking the quiz. I'd like to see you after class,” he says and glares at her from over his glasses.  
I feel myself grin, but hide it by faking a sneeze.  
“God Bless you, Josephine,” Professor Smith says.  
“Thank you,” I say and sniffle.  
Professor Smith has always called me by my last name. I guess that could be because I don't usually go by my first name anyway. My friends call me Jo, but my first name is actually Saige. The only people who call me by my first name are my parents when they're angry and grandparents.  
Once everyone is finished with the quiz, Professor Smith lets us leave early. I smile as I pull my bag over my shoulder and meet up with my roommate Marie in the hallway.  
“I'm starving, let's go get something to eat, yeah?” I suggest.  
“Yes, please!” She says and we make our way to the community center.  
“I'm just not in the mood for cafeteria food,” I say as I pull my hood up as we step outside.  
“Me neither. After practice this morning the team and I went there for breakfast and it was just awful. Must be an off day for the staff,” Marie says as I hold the door open to the community center for her.  
We drop off our bags at our usual table with couches around it, then make our way to the wraps station.  
“So, how was that quiz you were stressing over?” Marie asks as we grab our chips.  
“It was kinda difficult, but hopefully I passed with a B,” I say.  
“I'm sure you did well, you studied pretty hard for that quiz,” Marie says.  
I smile at her in reply then turn to the lady behind the counter.  
“Hi, can I have a tomato basil wrap with chicken bites, please?” I ask.  
“I really hope I did. Smith says it's worth 10% of our final grade, which doesn't make sense. Why does he call it a quiz then, instead of an exam?” I ask.  
“What would you like on this, honey?” the lady behind the counter asks.  
“Tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, provolone cheese, banana peppers, and lots of mayo please,” I say with a smile.  
“He said that when I took his class last semester, don't worry. He's pretty good about offering make up work if you get too low of a grade,” Marie says.  
After we both order our wraps, we get our fountain drinks and make our way back to the table.  
“So when's your next class?” I ask and take a bite of my wrap.  
“I have one at 2, then I have a sorority meeting. What about you?” She asks.  
“I'm done with classes for the day. But I might read outside or maybe just listen to music, I'm not too sure yet. I've been super stressed lately so I think it'll be a decompress afternoon,” I say.  
“That's a good idea. If you want, I have some of that calming body lotion you can use if you feel too uptight,” Marie says with a smile.  
“Really? Thanks! I knew I smelled something delicious when you got back into the room the other night,” I smile. 

 

I get back to my dorm room to my phone ringing like crazy. After I slam down my backpack on my bed I reach into my back pocket to get my phone. The name on my phone always makes me smile.  
“Hey Michael,” I say once I bring the phone up to my ear.  
“SJ! How's your day been?” His Australian accent drips through the phone.  
“I'm done for the day, so I'm just back in my dorm room, you?” I ask as I plop down on my bed.  
“We've been damn busy. We had an interview earlier, and then some radio show thing and now we're heading out to get something to eat, figured I'd say hi,” he says. I can tell he's outside, because I hear background noise.  
“Wait, wait Michael... are you guys walking around..?”  
“Yeah, what? Why?” He asks. I can hear him breathing heavily.  
“You... never walk. Anywhere...” I try to stifle the laugh that tries to escape my mouth.  
“Shut the hell up, SJ.” I hear him say with a chuckle.  
“Is that SJ!?” I hear in the background.  
“M-Michael, was that Calum?!” I say, excited.  
“Yeah, why?” He asks so casually.  
“Michael... you're talking to one of your biggest fans, and the fact that they know who I am kinda makes me fangirl,” I say.  
“But you don't fangirl about me?” He says. I hear the fake pouty voice through my phone.  
“Oh I do, just not TO you,” I admit.  
“Tell her I said hi!!!” Calum shouts.  
“Calum says hi,” he says and laugh.  
“Tell him I said hi,” I smile.  
“So how'd that one quiz go? Wasn't it today?” He asks me.  
“Yeah, and I'm so thankful that it's over. Hopefully I did well,” I say with a sigh.  
“See, look at how awesome of a best friend you have. I remembered you had a quiz today,” He jokes.  
“Ah yes, that is what makes you my best friend, the fact that you remember my class stresses,” I joke back.  
“Ash, stop!” I hear Michael shout.  
“Oh no, what'd he do?”  
Michael doesn't reply, just continues laughing.  
This happens often when we're on the phone. The guys distract him or make fun of him.  
“Luke and Ash say hi too,” Michael says back to me.  
I giggle like a fangirl, but tell him to say hi back.  
“Do you giggle like that when I say hi?” He asks.  
“Yeah, but internally. Ya know, I can't have you know I fangirl over you,” I joke.  
“Oh, I see,” he chuckles some more.  
“So since the guys know about you and I being best friends, who else knows?” I ask out of curiosity.  
“Anyone affiliated with the band, I think. But I'm not sure,” he says.  
“Cool,” I reply.  
We talk for a few more minutes, then he says he has to go and that he'll text me when he gets the chance.  
After we hang up, I reach for my laptop to check my grades. Thankfully, I'm passing all of them, even if it's just with a low B or high C.  
My phone goes off, and a strange number pops up on my phone.  
“Who is texting me from a weird number?” I ponder out loud. 

_“SJ, it's Calum, I stole your number from his phone when he wasn't paying attention,”  
3:47pm_

WHAT?! CALUM HOOD?!  
I stare at my phone screen, still in awe. I sort of got used to Michael Clifford being my best friend, since we have been talking almost every day since they're not currently touring. Even though I get star struck with Michael, it's new and different with Calum. 

_“I won't tell, but hi. :3”  
3:49pm_

I knew I could have thought of something cuter or funnier to say, but I'm just so bad with words sometimes. I instantly save his number under “Hoodlum” just in case someone decides to go through my phone. 

_Hoodlum: “Don't be surprised if Ash or Luke texts you too... We're a devious bunch”  
3:53pm_

WOAH. OKAY. OKAY. STAY CALM.  
_STAY CALM JO._

_Jo: “A devious bunch you are. No worries, I won't complain.”  
3:55pm_

Still in shock, I open Tumblr. There are rumors swirling around about Michael and some girl. People are saying that they're dating, that they've been secretly ca-hooting behind closed doors.  
“Ha, sure. Too bad he really doesn't like her at all,” I say to myself.  
One of the perks of being a celebritie's best friend, is knowing when rumors are really just rumors.  
I keep scrolling through my Dashboard and of course, stumble across HQ photos of Michael. I stare at the photo, his hair bright red now, his guitar hanging from around his shoulders.  
Sometimes I still can't believe we're best friends. It started by him retweeting one of my tweets about the band, then he followed me. I guess he found me funny, because he would retweet the tweets often, and we started talking via direct messages, then he randomly gave me his number once. I pinky swore I'd never tell anyone I have his number. Why would I? I want to keep him to myself. He's MY best friend, no other fans. Yeah it can seem selfish, but I refuse to share information like that unless he gives me permission. Sometimes I still fangirl about him, and on social media I do to keep up appearances, but when it's just Michael and I on Skype or on the phone, it's like he's just Michael, not Michael Clifford, the guitarist of 5 Seconds of Summer.  
And I like it better that way. 

_Mikey ^-^: “Skype later? :)”  
4:17pm_

When I see he's texted me, I instantly light up.  
_Jo: “Sure. Just text me first so I can make sure no one else is around. (:”  
4:18pm_

Typically we only Skype if Marie isn't here, or when everyone else is at a football game or something. I'm proud that Michael is my best friend, but I made a promise. 

_Mikey ^-^: “Sounds good. Gotta get back to the interview. I just had to pee. :)”  
4:22pm_

_Jo: “Thanks for the info, Clifford.”  
4:23pm_

With a smile on my face, I sign out of Tumblr and head outside in the sunshine with a blanket, a book and a bottle of water with lemon slices in it. I lock my dorm room door and smile as my neighbor walks by towards her room.  
“Hey Jo, how did that quiz go?” Megan asks.  
“I think I did okay, thanks, Megan! Have a good day!” I say as I walk down the hall and out to the common area.  
When I'm out in the courtyard, I spread my blanket across the abnormally green grass and lounge back in the sunshine. My phone goes off, signaling one of the boys tweeted. I have their mobile notifications on, so I get instant updates.  
“New interview live, right now! Check it out here:” there's a link included.  
Look at Ashton, promoting their band. I'll never get tired of it.  
I quickly retweet it, and get back to my book. I hear someone off in the distance playing the guitar and it makes me think of Michael. I'm sure if he were here right now, he would be strumming on his acoustic, possibly making fun of me because I'd rather read outside than be stuck in my dorm room. Sometimes I wish we could just be normal best friends. Ones that play video games together in a common room, ones that can spend summer together, ones that don't have to work around interviews and tours and fans.  
But at the same time, I wouldn't want things any other way. 

 

After a few hours of reading, I finish the book and decide to go study and get some homework done. I find a quiet place in a common room that's in my hall, and settle into the cracked leather couch. Writing papers wasn't my favorite things, but I'm pretty good at it, so this shouldn't be too hard.  
**Two hours later**  
Marie gently shakes me awake. I'm laying sideways over my laptop, a little drool trailing on my arm.  
“Ew, how long have I been asleep?!” I say as I wipe the drool away on my jeans.  
“I just got back about ten minutes ago, but from the looks of things, I'd say about an hour and a half to two hours.” Marie says and slumps down on the couch next to me.  
“All I remember is trying to write a paper...” I trail off.  
“So who is Mikey?” Marie asks.  
Panic instantly floods through me.  
_Does she know?! Did I say something in my sleep?!_  
“What? Why?” I ask, shifting uncomfortably.  
“You got a text from someone named Mikey,” She says and grins as she hands me my phone.  
“O-oh, okay. I was confused,” I say, trying to hide my panic.  
“Is he your boyfriend?” She asks, still grinning.  
“Nah, he's just my best friend.” I say and smile as I unlock my phone.  
“Sure, most girls say that,” she says and glares at me.  
“It's the truth! He's just too busy for a girlfriend. And besides, he probably wouldn't be interested in a girl like me,” I say.  
“Whatever, SJ..” She trails off and leaves the common room, me following after her. 

_Mikey ^-^: “We'll be back at the hotel around 11.30pm your time. Want to Skype then?”  
10:03pm_

I quickly glance at the clock to see it's already almost 10:45pm.

_Jo: “I fell asleep while /attempting/ to write a paper, so I need to take a shower. I'll text you when I'm done. I'm not sure where my roommate will be though.”  
10:44pm_

“Hey SJ, I'm heading to my shift in the community center, so don't wait up for me. My shift ends at 2am. It's Friday, so of course, I'm stuck with the night shift,” she says and rolls her eyes.  
“Oh, okay. Well if you need anything, I'll be here.” I say and smile.  
“Want to get breakfast in the morning?” She offers.  
“Sure, sounds great! Hurry, or you'll be late for your shift,” I say and rush her out the door.  
“Text me if you get bored!” I add as she runs down the hall. 

_Jo: “Nevermind, my roommate works the night shift tonight so I'll have until around 2am. (:”  
10:52pm_

I gather my shower stuff around, listening to 5 Seconds of Summer when I get a reply. 

_Mikey ^-^: “Perfect! See ya whenever you're done... doing whatever. (Yeah I forgot)”  
10:54pm_

_Jo: “Shower, Mikey. I'm gonna take a shower. Brb.”  
10:55pm_

_Mikey ^-^: “Have room for one more? ;)”  
10:57pm_

I ignore him at first, but then decide against it. 

_Jo: “Shut it, Clifford. :3”  
11:02pm_

I step into the hot running shower, happy that no one else is in here. Typically there is at least one other girl in here. There are three shower stalls, and four bathroom stalls. I instantly ran to the biggest shower stall and hung everything up. I sing to myself, liking the echo off of the walls.  
I swear everyone is a good singer while they're in the shower. 

*****

Towel still wrapped around my head, I pull up Skype on my laptop and sign in. I grab some snack and a bottle of water before settling down at my desk.  
“Time to text Michael,” I say to myself. 

_Jo: “Ready whenever you are, Michael. (:”  
11:36pm_

Before I know it, I'm getting a Skype call. Remembering my hair is still in a towel, I quickly pull it down and brush my fingers through it.  
I click the “accept call” button, and wait anxiously to see Michael.  
When his face pops up, I feel myself start to blush and a grin is plastered across my face.  
“There's that fangirl look...” he says and grins.  
I then glare daggers at him, but start laughing.  
“I can't help it! Anyway, how are you? How was the rest of your day?” I ask and twist my hands in my lap. The urge to flail is fighting it's way out.  
“It was... it was good. Just the typical interview questions. But it was nice. The guys are doing... Actually, I have no idea what they're doing. I'm pretty sure Ashton is still in the shower. Calum is probably passed out, and I think Luke is talking to his mom on the phone.” he says and smiles.  
“And here you are, skyping boring ol' me,” I say awkwardly.  
“My boring ol' best friend,” he corrects me.  
“You know, that's not much better...”  
We both laugh, and I feel myself relax a little, just like we always are.  
“So what are your plans for the weekend? Anything good?” Michael asks.  
“Meh, not really. I think there's an ice cream party in my hall, but other than that, not much. You?”  
He thinks for a minute, but just shrugs.  
“You know, I have no fucking idea.” he says and laugh.  
“Wow Clifford, you're really on top of things here,” I say and laugh.  
“Is that SJ?” I hear in the background.  
“Damn I can't even talk to my best friend without being interrupted,” Michael says and looks off screen.  
I suddenly see light hair peering over the top of the screen and clear blue eyes stare back at me.  
“Hi SJ!” Luke says and walks around to sit behind Michael, who is laying on his stomach on the bed.  
“Hey Luke,” I say, still feeling awkward again.  
“Luke, SJ. SJ, Luke.” Mikey introduces us.  
“Hello, good sir,” I say and wave.  
“Hello!” He smiles at me.  
“So are you guys gonna do anything fun tonight?” I ask, trying to avoid the awkward.  
“What about a movie night?” I hear Calum say from off the screen.  
He pops up on the other side of Michael.  
“Sounds good to me,” Luke says.  
“Feels good,” I mutter and everyone laughs.  
“It'll wait until after you are done here, Mike,” Calum jokes and walks away.  
“I swear I'm going to kill them while they sleep, SJ.” Michael mutters to the screen.  
“I heard that!” Luke shouts from the other room.  
“Good!” Michael shouts back.  
I just sit and laugh as they banter back and forth.  
_This is what it must be like when they're on a real break._  
“What?” Michael asks when he notices I'm laughing.  
“You guys just make my day,” I say.  
“Good! We like making people happy.” He says with a smile.  
“I'm happy we both had time to Skype, I've missed you Mikey,” I say and feel myself blush a little.  
“I've missed you too, SJ. I swear one day we'll be able to actually hang out like best friends do.” He says.  
“I look forward to it,” I say with a smile.  
In my heart, I'm afraid it will never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter! If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave it in the comments! I love hearing suggestions. I'll post the next chapter either sometime later tonight, or after the holidays. I'm not too sure, but it'll be posted right after I write it.
> 
> xo, Maye.


End file.
